


Battles

by hungrybookworm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: 31_days, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collateral damage, and its effect on Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 04/08 - 'Collateral Damage'. Hunter x Hunter is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

The city of York Shin was no stranger to collateral damage. It was to be expected, really, with rogue Nen users running around and organised crime syndicates causing mayhem. Occasionally a house might blow up, or turn to slime. Sometimes a whole suburb might disappear overnight, or a company building would shrink. These things just happened, and people learnt to deal with it.

Kurapika was causing his own version of collateral damage. He had to destroy the spiders completely, and to do that, people were going to get killed. It was unavoidable. He really didn’t want anyone else to know, in case they became part of the equation and died too, but that didn’t stop Leorio, or Gon and Killua. It didn’t even stop Senritsu, whose kindness and common sense helped him out so many times.

He didn’t want any of them to become part of the fallout. They were the only ones reminding him of his humanity. Without them, he’d become nothing more than a killing machine.

Walking around the streets of York Shin, Kurapika could see derelict buildings and rotting gaps along the shop fronts, where personal battles had gone out of hand. If physical battles caused damage like this, then what did emotional battles create? Not just to himself, but to the people who loved him…


End file.
